Exterminator
Exterminator had once been and still is (to some extend) a playable beta version of a long forgotten (and incomplete) game with the same title which had been intended to be a first-person puzzle game. Exterminator had been pulled off of many websites for free downloads for players young or old but, the reason was never truly cleared and many interpretations of the game's developer have been spread online, creating more controversy as well as interest in finding the game's download. While the majority of the players could not find any valid evidence towards the cause for the removal, they had found that the game personalised itself in favour of the player's device. Whether it was a phone, a laptop, a computer, or even a tablet, the game seemed to allow itself to cope with any device downloading and attempting to play the game. Gameplay (Interpretation from multiple accounts) User #385 from the website known simply as "Mysterious Within Our Childhoods" had posted about the game's existence, asking other users to reply if they too had understood what the game was and how they had received said game. Many user responded positively about the game, finding Exterminator wonderful in difficulty and easy enough to complete without much hassle in the downloading process. However, one user described the game they received as being pure lies, insisting that a game with such simple steps could not have been made without a drastic consequence. The reason this seemed to be easy to shake off at the time? Exterminator had not been what the title may suggest nor had the game caused much of a disaster. Parents found their children learning faster and in a much more entertaining manner, finding the children being rewarded within the game for their successful attempts to solve the puzzles. The puzzles ranged from: Beginning - where the basic education level such as addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division for Mathematics. Checkpoint (mid-point) - where sentence types, punctuation, language/structural techniques and literacy references for English Ending/Climax - where the boss of the game was a seemingly large slug of some kind where the player is given multiple elements (alkali metals, non-metals, halogens, and noble gases) and is supposedly attempting to re-create the common formula of "salt" as a weapon (aka "sodium chloride"). The slug doesn't seem to attack the player nor have much animation set within its AI but, it still has some audible phrases such as "Come closer...", "Hello there..." and the most common one being near to its defeat being "How...dare you...?" Once the 4th amount of salt is thrown, the boss shrivels up completely and, in its place, there is a key where a file can be found congratulating the player winning the game before the game itself seems to delete itself from the device, awaiting either another player to download the game onto their device or the same player to wish for a second round. The title, according to the last announcement from the developer back in the year 2000, was intended to encourage players to be the exterminators of the evil slug and blasted through the challenges while demonstrating how intelligent they were. Sadly, if everyone had known the dangers, they would have thought twice before downloading/recommending the game for themselves, young/old family members or close friends. Results The game had indeed been a system to gain personal information from users. The developer had not been caught for his actions against the people he affected and this led to much dismay for many people who had the game downloaded onto their device. Where the game itself was a general game, the file that soon encrypted itself into confusing cipher text had been the main route for the stolen or corrupted data. Once the game was won, the game would terminate any trace of the game being there and leave behind two files: one being the file described previously to contain the mere message of congratulations whereas the other would install malicious software onto the device, spreading itself to the person's contacts (usually close friends/family). The device, even with anti-malware software, would gradually become less compatible for the user, silently and quickly spreading a link towards the original website allowing the next contact to download the game and spread the worm across many networks. The game was eventually pulled from the websites hosting its download button and any emails containing the download were terminated upon arriving to its destination. The developer of the game claimed that he had not been responsible for the corruption of devices and that someone else intervened with the game's mechanics. He was later on taken to court and received a fine of $15,000 (or £11474.400) along with 10 years maximum to serve in jail. He was convicted for his crimes relating to hacking multiple devices, ultimately destroying the software and hardware of many while their private details were either incapable of being repaired from encryption or had vanished from their devices. It was later shown that the previously negative user had been partially responsible for the unannounced edits towards the game. The user was never found nor were the reasons behind why the game had been altered but users all over the site "Mysterious Within Our Childhoods" speculated that the user had been the infamous son of Lynn Stones, Jack. Jack, at this time, was supposedly just turning 16 years old (at least 10 years after his father's death and his mother was gaining devastating issues in terms of financials) and had wished to obtain personal details of others for either his own means or to help his mother out. It wasn't made an official statement to place as the cause for the downfall to Exterminator until the news of M.I.N.D's creation along with the release of Jack Stones. Recent Cases Once M.I.N.D became the news' sensation to advertise apparent danger for many devices, users everywhere on the site gathered to discuss about Jack's decision to be apart of the project. Many complained that the facility had what was handed to them, wondering why they would allow such a monster to escape containment. A few cases from the website can be found here detailing what happened soon after the arrival of M.I.N.D and the issues that followed along: Facts * Creator of this Creepypasta is CriticizerHere. * Jack Stones was convicted at the age of 18 for multiple cases of sexual assault as well as armed robbery and was released aged 21 to be experimented on. ** He was long dead and used for the project of M.I.N.D when the game Exterminator was released to the public in the year 2000. * The game developer was never released early and had died within jail due to a prison riot where 2 prisoners had stabbed him to death in his own cell. * There still can be images found of the gameplay but any attempts to finding the download is impossible. ** The original site where the beta version of the game could be downloaded was removed and hidden from the public eye after the international devastation. * About over 3 million devices were affected by the worm and the number, surprisingly, is still growing with the possibility of M.I.N.D using the download to collect private data for it's own use. * The most obvious sign for this email would be the personalised sections of the email being the name of the target being used 3 times throughout the email, the type of device being labelled in the email and the download button being directly below a message of pure positivity about the game with a signature being similar to that of Jack Stones himself (the signature online would be "J.Stones" or "J.S" with the second being the one used for the emails). Category:Administrator's Creation Category:Video game pastas Category:OC